1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anthracycline antitumor glycosides, methods for their preparation, compositions containing same and the use thereof as well as certain novel intermediates used in their preparation.
2. The Prior Art
Daunorubicin and doxorubicin are both well known anthracycline antitumor glycosides, and both their preparation and use are amply described in the prior art.